Nous nous retrouverons de l'autre côté
by Syrene-T
Summary: La mort est-elle la fin de tout ? Non. Ce n'est qu'un autre chemin qu'il nous faut tous prendre. Tandis que les survivants de la bataille des cinq armées les pleurent, trois ombres invisibles demeurent parmi eux, tourmentées chacune par quelque chose qui l'empêche de trouver la paix. Se retrouveront-elles de l'autre côté ou devront-elles continuer à hanter les vivants ?
1. Première partie

**Note : La version longue de "La bataille des cinq armées" est passée par là. Et encore un mouchoir, encore un ! Du coup, j'ai abandonné ce que j'avais en cours pour écrire ça. Mais cette fois, ce sont les événements vus par les morts eux-mêmes, ce qui est moins désespérant et rend les choses un peu moins tristes. Parce que vraiment, marre, à la fin, de pleurer devant ce film ! J'ai donc délibérément voulu inclure cette fois une nuance d'espoir, surtout à la fin (oui parce qu'en chemin, ça a un peu dérapé par moment, erf). **

**Ah oui, et vu le sujet, il y a un peu de kiliel ici et là, forcément. Comme je sais que certains sont allergiques, je préfère prévenir.**

 **OOOOO000000000OOOOOO**

C'était une sensation très étrange. Fili avait l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir et cependant il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, d'anormal, qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir. Déjà, il ne parvenait pas à croiser les yeux de son reflet. Ce dernier avait les prunelles fixes, dénuées d'expression. Du sang maculait son visage. Quoi de plus normal après ce qui venait d'arriver, d'ailleurs.

\- Je devrais être mort, pensa Fili.

Il se souvenait de la douleur, brève heureusement, qui lui avait transpercé le dos. Il avait senti sa colonne vertébrale se disloquer et la lame de son ennemi lui percer le coeur sur sa lancée... Soudain, la vérité lui apparut :

\- Je SUIS mort !

Il ne fixait pas son reflet... mais son cadavre ! Son propre corps, brisé, étendu dans la neige au pied de la tour, les jambes pliées dans un angle improbable. Son corps qu'il avait quitté il ne savait comment et au-dessus duquel il se tenait, immatériel désormais.

\- Mince alors ! pensa le jeune nain, éberlué par sa découverte.

Il était abasourdi. C'était tout de même une drôle de sensation. Et il lui fallait le temps d'appréhender la réalité. Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait encore là, puisqu'il avait quitté son enveloppe mortelle. D'après ce qu'on lui avait toujours raconté ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Il aurait dû se trouver... ailleurs, non ?

Perplexe, Fili regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait toujours à Ravenhill. Il ne voyait plus personne en revanche, ni orcs, ni gobelins, ni nains. Par contre, tendant l'oreille il entendit des pleurs. Venant de deux directions différentes. Presque de manière automatique, il voulut aller se rendre compte de ce qui arrivait. Il se rendit compte du même coup qu'il n'était plus du tout tributaire des réalités terrestres. Privé de corps, il se déplaçait très vite, il pouvait aller d'un endroit à un autre presque instantanément et aucun obstacle matériel n'avait plus de consistance pour lui. Guidé par le bruit le plus proche, il gagna le sommet de la tour au pied de laquelle gisait toujours son corps presque sans savoir comment. En tous cas sans avoir à monter les marches ni se soucier de trouver une porte. En revanche, le spectacle qu'il découvrit en arrivant au sommet le figea d'horreur :

\- KILI !

C'était l'elfe aux cheveux roux, Tauriel, qui pleurait. Et Fili aurait peut-être pleuré aussi s'il avait encore été en capacité de le faire. Son petit frère gisait mort sur le sol, la poitrine défoncée.

\- Oh non, non ! Kili ! Pas toi !

Agenouillé près de son frère, Fili passait ses mains sans consistance dans ses cheveux, nullement gêné par Tauriel qui ne pouvait se rendre compte de sa présence.

\- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas fui comme je vous le disais ? murmura Fili, anéanti. C'était un piège, vous n'avez donc pas compris ? Il fallait partir. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas écouté ?

Soudain, il fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui : il était mort, soit. Et Kili aussi, hélas. Mais dans ce cas, puisque lui-même s'était séparé de son corps, comment se faisait-il que ce ne soit pas le cas de son petit frère ? Ou alors, ils ne pouvaient pas se voir ? A moins que Kili, lui, ait bien été transporté dans les Salles de l'Attente, ainsi que le croyaient les nains ?

Fili se releva, un rien désemparé. Décidément, rien ne se passait comme on le lui avait toujours laissé croire.

Il s'éloigna sans avoir de véritable but, mais la vue du corps sanglant et inerte de son frère le démoralisait au plus haut point.

Puis il les entendit à nouveau : quelqu'un d'autre pleurait non loin de là. Une terrible appréhension traversa le jeune nain. Qui d'autre était mort ? A nouveau il traversa l'espace sans difficulté. Il vit tout au bord de la falaise une personne avachie sur elle-même, la tête dans les mains, près d'un autre corps étendu inerte sur le sol. Fili eut aussitôt le pressentiment de la réalité mais il ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était impossible. Il se rapprocha cependant, ses yeux s'ouvrant démesurément à mesure. C'était Bilbon qui pleurait. Qui sanglotait, même. Et près de lui...

\- Non ! exhala Fili.

S'il avait encore eu un corps mortel, il serait tombé, terrassé par la stupeur.

\- Thorin !?

Thorin ne pouvait pas être tombé au combat, pas lui ! C'était tout simplement impossible.

Fili était arrivé à quelques mètres du corps de son oncle. Sidéré, il se retourna : il était passé sans s'arrêter près de la carcasse d'Azog, clouée sur la glace. Il n'y avait pas pris garde mais à présent il reconnaissait l'épée qui était enfoncée dans sa poitrine. Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers Thorin. Il était mort, aucun doute la dessus, malheureusement.

\- Non, non... Mon oncle, comment... ? Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Fili ? Thorin !

Il se retourna. Ah non, il n'avait pas été transporté ailleurs. Et ah si, il pouvait le voir, finalement. Kili se tenait à quelques pas derrière lui, sourcils froncés, l'air tout aussi abasourdi que lui-même.

\- Où tu étais ? demanda Fili un peu bêtement.

\- Comment "où j'étais" ? En fait je... ne sais pas. Tout à coup j'ai été hors de mon corps.

Il tourna la tête vers le sommet de la tour et soupira. Puis il baissa la tête. Fili savait qu'il pensait à Tauriel et à tout ce qu'ils auraient pu vivre ensemble si les choses s'étaient passées autrement.

\- J'ai essayé de lui parler, dit-il.

Sa voix était douloureuse.

\- De la toucher. Mais elle ne m'entends pas et... je ne peux plus...

Il leva sa main devant son visage et la regarda avec une expression à la fois perplexe et exaspérée. Fili se rapprocha de lui.

\- Je sais, petit frère.

Tous deux tournèrent ensemble leurs regards vers la dépouille de Thorin.

\- Notre lignée est anéantie, chuchota Kili d'une voix rauque.

Ils échangèrent un regard sombre.

\- Azog l'a emporté.

\- Oh, ricana Fili en jetant un coup d'œil vers le corps de l'orc pâle. C'est manière de parler. Il ne pourra plus s'en vanter, en tous cas !

Les deux frères firent silence, plongés tous deux dans des pensées similaires.

\- Ça va être si dur pour notre mère... chuchota Kili.

Il soupira et sa voix trembla :

\- J'ai manqué à ma promesse. Je lui avais juré que je reviendrai.

Fili voulut passer son bras autour de ses épaules pour le réconforter, mais aucun d'eux n'avait plus aucune substance et son bras retomba le long de son flanc comme s'il avait seulement traversé l'air.

\- Ne pleurez pas, maître hobbit. Cela devait sans doute être ainsi. Vous êtes sauf et la vie continue. Ne pleurez pas.

Fili et Kili se retournèrent d'un bond. Thorin s'était à son tour détaché de son corps. Impossible de s'y tromper étant donné qu'il apparaissait en deux exemplaires à ses neveux, un peu ébahis tout de même. Il y avait son corps de chair toujours étendu sur le sol, et une autre version de lui, debout, qui posait une main aussi immatérielle que l'air sur l'épaule de Bilbon, toujours prostré. Quant au ton de sa voix, à la fois bourru et affectueux, les garçons le reconnurent tout de suite pour l'avoir entendu toute leur vie, chaque fois que leur oncle voulait les consoler de quelque chose. Ils échangèrent un petit sourire de connivence : ils avaient eux aussi beaucoup d'affection pour Bilbon Sacquet, leur cambrioleur, leur compagnon d'aventure, leur ami. Et en toute franchise, en dépit de l'amour et de l'admiration qu'ils vouaient à Thorin, ils avaient été choqués par ses paroles et ses actes sur les remparts d'Erebor. Certes, sur le coup, quand Bilbon avait avoué avoir donné l'Arkenstone à ceux qui les assiégeaient, ils avaient été atterrés. Horrifiés, même. Mais après les explications fournies par le hobbit... ils avaient beau de pas oser se l'avouer, il était hélas bien vrai que Thorin avait changé. Pas vraiment en bien. Et puis en toute honnêteté, en leur for intérieur les deux jeunes princes éprouvaient une certaine honte à le voir se parjurer et traiter Bilbon de manière aussi injuste. Depuis, Thorin était redevenu lui-même. N'empêche que Fili et Kili étaient heureux, extrêmement heureux de voir que leur oncle paraissait s'être réconcilié avec le semi homme.

Bilbon n'entendit évidemment pas la voix de son ami défunt ; il ne sentit pas le poids de sa main sur son épaule. Pourtant, il n'aurait su dire pourquoi ni comment, il se sentit un peu moins désespéré et ses larmes se tarirent peu à peu. Ce que voyant, Kili se tourna à nouveau vers la tour et... disparut.

\- Kili !

Fili eut un bref mouvement pour le retenir, finalement s'abstint et, indécis, jeta un coup d'oeil à son oncle, qui ne s'était pas aperçu de sa présence et continuait à parler tout doucement au hobbit. Fili fit quelques pas en direction de la tour, partagé quant à ce qu'il devait faire. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans la relation qui existait entre Tauriel et son jeune frère. Kili devait vouloir apaiser la douleur de l'elfe. Fili était trop honnête pour nier éprouver une certaine jalousie mais il aimait suffisamment Kili pour faire l'impasse là-dessus.

Pourtant, sans savoir pourquoi, il était inquiet.

00OO00

\- Tauriel. Tu ne peux pas m'entendre mais j'ai quand même envie de dire : "écoute-moi".

Kili s'agenouilla près la jeune femme et posa ses mains dépourvues de substances sur les joues inondées de larmes.

\- Je voulais que tu me suives à Erebor...

Il ne songeait même pas qu'il s'était mis à la tutoyer. Il ne pensait qu'à lui ouvrir son coeur, sachant qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de le faire après cela.

\- J'étais prêt à les affronter tous pour les obliger à t'accepter. Je me rends compte à présent que c'était insensé. Pourtant... écoute... nous n'avions peut-être aucune chance, tous les deux. Et peut-être que si. Peut-être que ni les nains ni les elfes n'auraient jamais accepté que nous soyons ensemble. Je n'en sais rien. J'aurais tellement, tellement voulu que nous ayons au moins la possibilité d'essayer. Tu ne me l'as jamais dit mais je sais que tu éprouvais quelque chose pour moi, toi aussi.

Figée, Tauriel avait relevé la tête. Elle éprouvait quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas : une sensation de froid tout autour d'elle qui s'accompagnait pourtant d'une étrange chaleur intérieure.

\- Kili... chuchota-t-elle d'une voix rauque de larmes.

\- Je suis là. Je suis là, mon amour.

La main de Kili esquissa le geste d'écarter une mèche de cheveux roux, qu'elle traversa tout simplement. Tauriel frissonna.

\- Je voudrais tellement te dire de m'oublier et d'être heureuse, soupira Kili, le cœur en berne. Et pourtant tu vois, je suis trop égoïste pour ça. Je voudrais vraiment que tu sois heureuse, vraiment, mais je... ne peux pas m'empêcher de souhaiter que tu gardes quand même un petit souvenir de moi. Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux faire. Rester toujours auprès de toi ou rejoindre mon frère et mon oncle... est-ce pour cela que je suis toujours ici ?

Invisible derrière le mur de la tour, Fili ferma les yeux. Il s'en voulait d'espionner Kili, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Et ce qu'il venait d'entendre, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait redouté. Pourtant, il ne se reconnaissait pas le droit d'intervenir. Il n'aurait même pas dû être là, à écouter des mots qui ne lui étaient pas destinés. Mécontent de lui-même, il s'éloigna pour ne plus entendre. Plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

\- ... il y a tout de même une chose qui est certaine, Tauriel : je ne veux pas que tu aies autant de chagrin. Cela me brise le cœur, ou ce qu'il en reste. Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose en ce sens...

Tauriel n'entendait pas, ne comprenait pas, mais ne pleurait plus. Elle avait l'impression d'une présence, tourmentée et cependant chaleureuse. Posant sa main sur la poitrine de Kili, elle se mit à murmurer tout doucement une incantation en elfique. C'était une très ancienne prière, demandant aux Valars d'accorder aux disparus la paix de l'esprit. Et peu à peu, en la récitant, elle se sentit elle-même un peu plus sereine.

Kili se releva et s'écarta. Il était toujours indécis quant à ce qu'il devait faire mais, pour le moment, Tauriel paraissait apaisée. Il pensa qu'il devait aller voir ce qui se passait du côté de Fili et Thorin. Il trouva son frère au pied de la tour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

\- Je venais voir où tu en étais, biaisa Fili, qui s'en voulut aussitôt de mentir mais ne pouvait se résoudre à avouer qu'il l'avait espionné un moment.

\- Où est Thorin ?

\- Toujours auprès de Bilbon, je suppose.

Ils furent au bord de la cascade de glace en un instant. Bilbon n'était plus là. Il était allé s'asseoir un peu plus loin, le regard fixe, et le magicien arrivait à sa hauteur.

\- Fili ?! Mais comment est-ce possible ?

Fili tourna brusquement la tête. Thorin le regardait, à la fois incrédule et stupéfait. Voyant une lueur d'espoir naître dans ses yeux clairs, le garçon comprit. Son oncle n'avait pas encore appréhendé la réalité. Il ne comprenait pas encore que c'était deux morts qu'il voyait devant lui. Il semblait penser qu'il voyait... deux vivants. Instinctivement, Fili fit un pas de côté et se plaça devant son frère, comme s'il pouvait le cacher à la vue de Thorin et lui épargner le choc de la sinistre vérité.

\- Mon oncle... commença-t-il d'une voix douce, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir prononcer des paroles aussi cruelles. Je vais t'expliquer...

Il se creusait la tête pour savoir comment continuer mais ce fut inutile. Thorin venait de comprendre. Son visage exprima une telle douleur que Fili tendit machinalement les bras vers lui.

\- Oh non... fit Thorin d'une voix à peine audible, les épaules affaissées comme sous le poids d'une trop lourde révélation.

\- Pas toi aussi, Kili, chuchota-t-il encore. Pas toi !

L'intéressé baissa la tête, comme s'il se sentait coupable.

\- Je suis désolé, Thorin, murmura-t-il. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, je regrette.

Thorin releva brusquement les yeux :

\- Ne dis pas ça, dit-il d'une voix ferme. J'ignore ce qui est arrivé mais je te connais assez pour être certain que tu as fait honneur à son sang et à ton rang.

\- J'ai voulu sauver celle que j'aime, répondit Kili avec une pointe de défi. Une elfe, Thorin.

Il lança un regard d'excuse à son frère et ajouta :

\- Au début je voulais venger Fili mais quand Tauriel s'est trouvée en danger...

La douleur envahit son visage. Il avait perdu Tauriel à jamais et le regret brûlait férocement son âme. Contre toute attente, mettant un peu de baume sur son chagrin, Thorin sourit :

\- Et tu as réussi à la sauver, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, admit Kili, mais...

Thorin se rapprocha de lui, le regardant avec affection :

\- Si cela m'avait été possible, je serais mort cent fois, mille fois pour te permettre de vivre... même si c'était pour que tu partages ton existence avec une elfe.

Thorin n'aurait sans doute pas parlé ainsi de son vivant, ni surtout du vivant de Kili. Il n'aurait assurément pas très bien pris la chose. Mais la mort a une manière bien à elle de changer votre façon de voir. Thorin en cet instant était parfaitement sincère : si tel avait été le prix à payer pour que Kili puisse vivre, il aurait donné sa bénédiction plutôt dix fois qu'une.

\- J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que vous viviez tous les deux, confirma-t-il. Encore maintenant, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière. Mais une chose demeure : nul d'entre vous n'a à rougir de quoi que ce soit. Cette femme est encore en vie grâce à toi, Kili. Erebor est sauvé grâce à nous tous, sans oublier Balin, Dwalin et Bilbon. Alors que je ne t'entende plus jamais dire que tu n'as pas été à la hauteur.

Il voulut, comme le faisaient les siens, appuyer son front contre celui de son neveu. Cela donna quelque chose de bizarre, comme s'ils passaient l'un à travers l'autre, et chacun se retrouva à la place qu'occupait son vis à vis un instant auparavant. Kili ne put s'empêcher de sourire, son oncle l'imita, puis Fili. Enfin, ce dernier demanda :

\- Comment se fait-il que nous soyons encore là, Thorin ? J'aurais cru que nous serions transportés dans les forges de Mahal. C'est ce que notre peuple croit, en tous cas.

\- Je pense, répondit doucement Thorin, que quelque chose nous retient encore ici, tous les trois.

\- Mais quoi ?

Kili, lui, ne répondit pas et tourna automatiquement son regard vers le sommet de la tour, là où Tauriel pleurait toujours sur sa dépouille. Fili le regarda d'un air inquiet puis, se secouant, il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, comme quelqu'un qui cherche à se changer les idées.

\- Oh ! fit-il. Thorin, regarde.

Là où le corps de son oncle demeurait étendu sur la glace, la Compagnie au grand complet s'était rassemblée. L'un après l'autre, les nains mettaient genou à terre et courbaient la tête, afin de rendre un dernier hommage à leur roi.

\- Je suis désolé, mon oncle, dit enfin Fili. Tu as tellement combattu pour reprendre Erebor et la garder sauve... j'aurais tant voulu te voir monter sur le trône de nos ancêtres...

Thorin haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'étais vraiment fait pour ça, admit-il avec franchise. J'ai commis tant d'erreurs... Je suis heureux de penser que notre peuple a recouvré son héritage.

Il médita un court instant et ajouta :

\- Dain deviendra Roi sous la Montagne, s'il a survécu. Je pense qu'il sera tout à fait à la hauteur de la tâche.

Thorin paraissait cependant légèrement inquiet.

\- Tu sembles douter, mon oncle, observa Fili.

\- Non, répondit fermement Thorin. Je ne doute pas de Dain. Je pensais seulement...

Il tourna la tête à son tour, regardant en direction d'Erebor. Il savait désormais ce qui le retenait encore en ce monde. Il s'en voulait d'y attacher encore une telle importance mais c'était malheureusement évident. Si Kili demeurait à cause de Tauriel, lui-même était encore sauvagement attaché à l'Arkenstone. L'Arkenstone qu'il n'avait pas seulement pu tenir entre ses mains une seule petite fois depuis leur arrivée à la montagne !

Que le Joyau du Roi demeure la possession des hommes lui était insupportable. Et bien qu'il s'en défende intérieurement, même l'idée qu'elle puisse revenir à Dain lui était terriblement désagréable. Enfin, ce serait tout de même moindre mal. Et de beaucoup.

Tout près d'eux, ignorants de leur présence, les nains silencieux se relevaient un par un. Certains laissaient couler leurs larmes sans chercher à les cacher, tous avaient le visage extrêmement grave. Dwalin quitta enfin des yeux le corps sans vie de Thorin pour relever brusquement la tête. Sa voix parut avoir du mal à sortir. Lui-même éprouvait la sensation d'avoir avalé tout un seau de gravillons ou de sable lorsqu'il laissa tomber, avec une brusquerie qu'il n'avait pas le courage d'atténuer :

\- Fili est tombé également.

Les nains le regardèrent d'abord avec incrédulité, puis avec horreur. Dwalin tendit le bras vers la sinistre ruine dont la silhouette noire se dressait sur l'autre berge du cours d'eau gelé :

\- Au pied de la tour.

Il n'en dit pas plus. Il n'en avait pas la force. Plus tard peut-être. Beaucoup plus tard. Il pourrait raconter ce qui était arrivé. Peut-être.

\- Et Kili ? demanda quelqu'un d'une voix faible.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Dwalin avec effort.

Il y eut un petit silence puis il ajouta, non sans difficulté :

\- S'il a survécu, il doit être auprès de son frère.

Il regarda Thorin et ajouta très bas :

\- Il ne doit pas savoir que...

Ce fut sa pensée qui acheva, pour son seul bénéfice :

\- ... qu'il est notre nouveau roi...

Thorin, Fili et Kili avaient assisté à toute la scène, invisibles, réduits au silence et consternés.

\- Ô Mahal... gémit Fili en essayant de se prendre la tête dans les mains, ce qu'il ne put faire en l'absence de corps solide. Quand ils vont savoir...

Thorin hocha la tête, lugubre, sans trouver la force de répondre.

\- Mon oncle, avons-nous démérité ? Avons-nous failli ?

Kili paraissait soudain singulièrement inquiet.

\- Peut-être, continua le jeune nain d'un air anxieux, peut-être que c'est pour ça que nous sommes encore là ? Nous n'avons pas mérité le séjour éternel de nos aïeux ?

\- Kili !

Thorin tendit le bras, avant de se souvenir qu'il ne pouvait plus toucher personne.

\- Kili, tu ne dois pas penser ça. Je te l'ai dit, si nous sommes encore ici c'est parce que quelque chose nous retient. Quelque chose de personnel pour chacun de nous. Nous ne sommes pas en paix, voilà tout. Nous ne pourrons pas trouver le repos éternel avant de l'être. C'est la seule raison.

Les deux garçon hochèrent la tête d'un air lugubre. C'était vrai, ils n'étaient pas en paix. Et ils commençaient déjà à trouver cette "non-existence" et cet état de fantômes totalement déplaisants. Mais la paix... comment la trouver ?

Fili ne laissa rien paraître mais il était trois fois plus anxieux que son frère. Il sentait bien que son âme était inquiète mais il aurait donné cher pour savoir pourquoi ! Qu'est-ce qui le retenait en ce monde ? Il n'en savait rien et cela commençait à l'effrayer.


	2. Seconde partie

**Note** **: cette seconde partie se consacre un peu plus aux vivants qu'aux morts, puisque seuls les vivants peuvent agir sur les événements. C'est un détour obligatoire mais les morts ne sont pas loin. Ils sont même tout près.**

 **0000000OOOOOOO000000000**

Les corps avaient été ramenés à Erebor, avec le plus grand respect. Les membres survivants de la Compagnie se sentaient anéantis. Leurs rois étaient tombés. Tous les trois. Pourquoi ? Au nom de Durin, pourquoi ? Pourquoi justement eux et pourquoi jusqu'au dernier ? Personne n'avait la réponse et le silence s'était installé entre eux, bien qu'ils ne soient jamais très loin les uns des autres. Ils ne se parlaient pratiquement pas mais leur présence mutuelle les réconfortait un peu.

Assis dans un coin, Dwalin astiquait Orcrist de la pointe à la garde, encore et encore, retirant jusqu'à la plus minuscule parcelle de sang de la plus infirme rainure avec un soin maniaque, ne s'interrompant que pour aiguiser longuement le fil déjà tranchant. Il avait ramené l'épée lui-même. Il l'avait arrachée de la carcasse d'Azog, non sans cracher sur le cadavre. Une bien piètre revanche, hélas.

Les épées de Fili et Kili avaient également été ramenées et nettoyées, puis remises au fourreau. Les corps avaient été lavés avec soin. Thorin avait été revêtu d'atours royaux ; les deux princes seraient rendus à la pierre avec les tenues qu'ils portaient au moment de leur mort, soigneusement réparées et débarrassées de toute trace de sang. La cote de maille de Kili était intacte et dissimulait ses côtes fracassées et son thorax défoncé. Même chose pour son frère, dont le dos rompu et les os brisés étaient maintenus par des bandages très serrés. Ainsi, en dépit de la pâleur cadavérique de leur peau et de leurs membres raidis, tous trois paraissaient intacts. Comme si les blessures qui avaient causé leur trépas n'avaient jamais existé.

L'on était en train de préparer leur tombeau et de graver les socles funéraires sur lesquels ils seraient déposés pour dormir de leur dernier sommeil. La cérémonie des funérailles et l'adieu des nains auraient lieu deux jours plus tard.

Dain de son côté errait lui-même comme une âme en peine dans Erebor. Tous les trois ! Lui non plus ne parvenait pas à y croire, pas à s'en remettre. Il en avait perdu toute sa verve.

Lorsqu'on avait rapporté les dépouilles de son cousin et de ses neveux, il était demeuré sans voix pour la toute première fois de son existence. Il lui avait fallu un bon moment pour se mettre à jurer tout bas et des heures pour surmonter le choc. Le double choc : la mort de Thorin et de ses deux héritiers faisait de lui le nouveau roi des nains. Avec tout ce que cela impliquait. Dain, qui n'avait encore jamais songé à cela, mit tout de même un petit moment à réaliser.

Du même coup, c'était à lui qu'incombait dès à présent de prendre toutes les décisions qui s'imposaient après cette terrible bataille. Ainsi que toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour organiser très rapidement des funérailles royales. De but en blanc et dans les circonstances actuelles, ce n'était pas évident du tout. D'autant moins que chaque heure comptait : il avait beau faire froid, les corps n'allaient pas se conserver très longtemps.

Dain avait donc réfléchi, trouvé des solutions et donné les ordres nécessaires. Enfin il avait pu se rendre auprès des morts, reposant sur des lits de fortune pour le moment, dans une petite salle de la montagne. S'arrêtant devant le cadavre de Thorin, il avait longuement hoché la tête d'un air désapprobateur :

\- Oh, cousin ! dit-il enfin. Je te l'avais dit, que tu ne devais pas faire ça toi-même. Tu te rends compte... tu te rends compte du fardeau que tu me laisses sur les bras ? Tu crois que j'avais envie de devenir roi ? Tu crois ça ? Pas à ce prix là, en tous cas. Pas à ce prix !

\- L'Arkenstone, Dain ! Tu dois récupérer l'Arkenstone, impérativement. Ne la laisse pas aux mains des hommes !

Thorin répétait la même chose depuis des heures, suivant son cousin pas à pas et tournant sans cesse autour de lui, pareil à un fauve emprisonné, exaspéré de ne pouvoir se faire comprendre, ni entendre. Très franchement, il se fichait comme d'une guigne des états d'âme de Dain et des préparatifs en cours. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose et cela le rendait furieux de voir qu'il paraissait être le seul à y penser.

\- Ne reste donc pas planté là à nous regarder, tu ne peux plus rien pour nous ! Tu DOIS reprendre le Coeur de la Montagne !

Mais Dain n'entendait pas. Il regardait avec tristesse les corps de Fili et Kili.

\- Dire que je vous ai fait sauter sur mes genoux quand vous étiez petits, fit-il tristement.

\- Vas-tu cesser de te vautrer dans tes souvenirs ?! hurla Thorin, excédé. Nous sommes morts et aucun regret au monde ne va nous ressusciter ! L'Arkenstone, Dain !

Peine perdue. Il était prisonnier des limbes, entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts, et ne pouvait se faire entendre. Enragé par sa propre impuissance, Thorin regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir futile de trouver quelque chose, une idée, une solution... Il ne vit évidemment rien de tel.

Kili avait à nouveau disparu. Quant à Fili, il hantait, au sens propre du terme, les galeries et les salles d'Erebor, sans aucun but particulier. Il connaissait trop bien l'humeur actuelle de son oncle pour avoir envie de traîner dans son secteur et il s'était juré de ne plus se mêler des affaires de Kili. Mais que faisait-il là ? Il ne parvenait toujours pas à le comprendre. Qu'est-ce qui le rattachait encore au monde des vivants, à la fin ? Il avait beau se creuser la cervelle, il ne voyait pas.

A force de se remémorer toutes les croyances des nains sur l'au-delà, il avait fini par se demander si en fait, ce qui le retenait ici n'était pas la peur de l'inconnu ? D'après son peuple, à leur mort les siens étaient transportés dans les grandes forges éternelles d'Aulë, créateur de leur race, qu'ils appelaient plus volontiers Mahal. Et il y avait un Jugement. Aurait-il peur de cela ? se demandait Fili. Il sonda ses pensées et ses sentiments mais ne put rien découvrir de plus qu'une légère appréhension, due principalement à l'ignorance de la manière dont les choses devaient se passer. Rien qui soit suffisant pour l'empêcher de... "continuer", il en était certain.

Alors, fallait-il penser que Kili avait raison, en dépit de ce qu'affirmait Thorin ? Fili se sentirait-il coupable de quelque chose ou indigne de l'au-delà des siens ? Là encore il eut beau réfléchir, il fut forcé d'admettre que ce n'était pas non plus la bonne explication. Il n'avait pas la prétention d'être parfait, pas du tout, mais il était certain de n'avoir jamais forfait ni à l'honneur ni à la loyauté, que ce soit envers ses proches ou envers ses amis. Non, en toute sincérité, Fili ne croyait pas avoir quoi de que ce soit de très grave à se reprocher.

Cette incapacité dans laquelle il était de trouver une réponse à ses questions lui pesait terriblement. Etait-il condamné à hanter Erebor jusqu'à la fin des temps en se demandant ce qu'il fichait là ? Quelle perspective !

Kili de son côté continuait à rôder autour des elfes. Plus exactement autour de Tauriel et Thranduil. Des heures auparavant, les nains étaient venus chercher son corps pour le ramener à Erebor. Tauriel était toujours prostrée à ses côtés. Elle ne sentait ni le froid ni les courbatures. Ses yeux étaient encore humides et parfois, elle essuyait ses joues d'un revers de manche. La douleur pulsait en elle au rythme de ses battements de coeur mais elle ne pensait plus. Son esprit était aussi engourdi que son corps. Elle était là, sans plus. Il lui semblait qu'elle aurait pu rester là à tout jamais. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle aurait pu faire d'autre.

Soudain, elle entendit dans l'escalier de la tour les pas de plusieurs personnes, des pas bien trop lourds pour être ceux des elfes. D'ailleurs, où étaient les elfes ? Légolas était parti depuis longtemps. Thranduil, après une brève apparition, s'était retiré également. Peut-être avaient-ils tous regagné le Forêt Noire. La jeune femme l'ignorait et s'en moquait éperdument.

Un instant plus tard quatre nains firent leur apparition, très graves. Tauriel leva la tête et les regarda, le visage sans expression. Elle savait qu'ils venaient chercher Kili et, instinctivement, ses doigts se crispèrent sur les vêtements du jeune nain, comme si elle avait voulu empêcher les autres de le lui prendre.

Les nouveaux venus quant à eux parurent tous les quatre s'affaisser sur eux-mêmes en découvrant le corps inerte. Ils avaient espéré jusqu'au dernier instant. Ils pensèrent à leurs compagnons, dont certains étaient demeurés auprès de Thorin tandis que d'autres emportaient en ce moment même le corps de Fili.

Lorsqu'ils avaient tous quatre franchi la porte de la tour, en bas, ils s'étaient heurtés à quelques elfes qui entouraient le roi Thranduil. Ce dernier, impassible comme à l'ordinaire, était en train de donner ses instructions concernant les morts et les blessés et le retour à la Forêt Noire. Thranduil n'avait pas l'intention de demeurer en ces lieux une minute de plus que nécessaire. Et quoi qu'il puisse éprouver, s'il éprouvait quelque chose, il le gardait soigneusement enfoui en lui. Comme toujours. En voyant arriver des nains, les elfes soudain parurent tendus, incertains de la conduite à adopter. Bien qu'ils aient tous combattu ensemble l'ennemi commun, à présent que la bataille était terminée les vieilles querelles et l'antagonisme héréditaire étaient prêts à refaire surface. Les nains parurent penser la même chose puis Bofur, qui venait en tête, leva légèrement les mains, pour montrer qu'il ne tenait pas d'arme et n'avait pas d'intention belliqueuse.

\- Nous cherchons les nôtres, dit-il. Nous ne voulons pas nous battre.

Thranduil le regarda, impavide, puis inclina légèrement la tête :

\- Nous ne voulons pas nous battre non plus.

Il désigna du regard les hauteurs de la tour.

\- Il y a un nain, là-haut.

Après ce qui parut être une seconde de réflexion, il ajouta :

\- Et une elfe. Ne la brutalisez pas.

Les membres de la Compagnie n'entendirent autant dire pas les dernières paroles. Un nain ? Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Kili. Et s'il se trouvait toujours là-haut alors que la bataille était terminée, c'était soit qu'il était mort, soit qu'il était gravement blessé. Leurs derniers espoirs s'étaient évanouis en parvenant au sommet de la tour. Ils accusèrent tous le coup. Ils avaient tant espéré...

\- La lignée est brisée, murmura Bofur d'une voix très rauque. Pas un n'a survécu.

Ils baissèrent tous la tête, accablés. Au bout de quelques instants, ils se reprirent un tant soit peu et s'approchèrent. Bofur, ainsi qu'Oïn qui faisait partie du groupe (au cas où ils auraient retrouvé Kili blessé, il pouvait être urgent de lui prodiguer des soins), avaient évidemment immédiatement reconnu Tauriel. Un coup d'oeil à son visage défait et à ses yeux, emplis d'une peine insondable, leur suffirent pour comprendre. Déjà à Lacville ils s'étaient bien doutés qu'elle ne venait pas au secours d'un nain par simple bonté d'âme. A présent, ils avaient confirmation de ce qu'ils pressentaient. Oïn avait suffisamment vécu pour connaître les tourments de l'âme des vivants. Quant à Bofur, malgré sa jovialité toujours en éveil qui pouvait donner l'impression qu'il ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux, peu de choses lui échappaient. Aussi adressa-t-il la parole à Tauriel d'une voix douce, malgré son propre chagrin :

\- Dame, fit-il en désignant le corps inerte, nous devons le ramener à Erebor. Maintenant. C'est sa place.

La jeune femme se contenta d'incliner la tête. Bien sûr, c'était sa place. Elle le savait. Elle l'avait toujours su.

Avec précaution, avec respect, les nains soulevèrent le corps du jeune prince. Le bruit d'un objet dur tombant sur le sol se fit entendre : une petite pierre gravée de runes venait de tomber. Tauriel la ramassa et soudain parut sortir de sa prostration :

\- Attendez, fit-elle en tentant de se lever, attendez... vous oubliez ça... c'est à lui.

Invisible derrière elle, Kili posa ses deux mains spectrales sur ses épaules.

\- Je te l'ai donnée, garde-la, dit-il. En souvenir de moi. Bien que je t'ai manquée de parole, à toi aussi.

Il soupira.

Bofur s'était retourné. Il regarda la petite pierre gravée de runes naines dans la main tendue de l'elfe et secoua la tête :

\- Gardez-là, dit-il. En souvenir de lui.

Il ignorait de quoi il s'agissait mais se doutait que cette pierre avait eu une signification pour les deux amoureux.

Les nains s'en allèrent. Tauriel demeura immobile, sa main refermée sur la pierre de Kili. Ses larmes roulaient à nouveau sur ses joues. Kili lui murmurait des mots de réconfort qu'elle ne pouvait entendre. Soudain, elle sentit une présence et leva la tête. Thranduil se tenait à nouveau devant elle. Kili jura tout bas : il ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Bien que le roi elfe ne puisse le voir, le jeune nain lui lança un regard hostile. Il se tenait toujours derrière Tauriel, agenouillée sur le sol, et il regretta de ne rien pouvoir faire pour la défendre si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

\- Venez, dit Thranduil.

Il s'efforça d'atténuer le ton bref de sa voix et poursuivit :

\- J'ai besoin de vous.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? aboya Kili, bien qu'il n'ait pas la moindre chance de se faire entendre.

Tauriel devait se poser la même question car elle parut un peu perdue.

\- Je dois parler aux nains, précisa patiemment Thranduil. Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans avoir repris ce que je suis venue chercher. Vous les connaissez un peu, vous pourrez peut-être les convaincre.

Il eut un rictus amer et ajouta :

\- Il n'est pas aisé de convaincre un nain, mais je crois que nous avons tous eu suffisamment de morts à déplorer.

Il fit une pause et ajouta :

\- Quand tout sera réglé, vous rentrerez avec nous. J'ai changé d'avis. J'annule votre bannissement.

Kili eut un sursaut de révolte : bannie ? Il avait banni Tauriel ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait donc fait ? Décidément, cet elfe lui sortait par les yeux !

\- Princesse aux oreilles pointues, grogna-t-il, reprenant l'insulte lancée par Dain devant Erebor.

Tauriel, cependant, s'efforçait de remuer ses membres engourdis. Elle se leva péniblement. Elle emboîta le pas à Thranduil et Kili les suivit, sourcils froncés, pas très sûr d'aimer ce qui était en train de se tramer.

00OO00

\- L'Arkenstone ! Dain, tu dois la réclamer à cet homme ! Mais où as-tu donc la tête ?

Thorin en devenait fou. Il aurait peut-être flanqué des coups de poing dans les murs s'il n'avait pas su que, dans ce cas, son bras passerait seulement à travers la pierre. Oh évidemment, d'une certaine manière il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même : il avait eu l'occasion de récupérer le Joyaux du Roi et l'avait laissée passer. Mais aussi, prétendre l'obliger à racheter ce qui lui appartenait, vraiment ! Cette seule idée, encore à présent, lui était tout simplement odieuse. N'empêche que s'il avait écouté Balin... mais inutile d'avoir des regrets. Cela ne changerait plus rien à présent. Un mouvement se fit à la porte :

\- Seigneur Dain ?

L'intéressé se retourna aussitôt.

\- Une elfe, qui dit être envoyée par le roi Thranduil, et un homme qui assure parler au nom des autres, demandent à vous parler.

\- A moi ? fit Dain en fronçant ses épais sourcils roux.

\- Eh bien, fit le nain qui se trouvait à la porte, avec un regard presque coupable vers le corps inerte de Thorin, ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient parler au... au Roi sous la Montagne...

Dain hésita. Il avait bonne envie de dire au messager de faire savoir à ces indésirables qu'ils pouvaient aller se pendre, et Thranduil avec eux. Que ne s'occupait-il pas de ses propres morts, celui-là ? Ne pouvait-il comprendre que c'était le pire moment possible pour venir déranger les nains ? Ils venaient de perdre non seulement leur roi mais carrément toute leur lignée royale, sacrebleu ! Sans oublier bien sûr les innombrables guerriers tombés au combat. Ils étaient en deuil, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de venir leur chercher des poux dans la tête. D'autant que Dain n'avait aucune sympathie pour les elfes en général et pour celui-là en particulier.

Il ouvrait déjà la bouche pour exprimer tout cela en termes aussi clairs que concis quand il lui revint que désormais, ce n'était plus seulement les Monts de Fer mais tout un royaume qui dépendait de lui. Et que la Forêt Noire n'était séparée d'Erebor que par quelques arpents de terre et un peu d'eau. Quant à la cité des hommes, ses murs touchaient presque ceux d'Erebor. Enfin, il fit réflexion qu'hommes et elfes devaient avoir eux aussi des morts à honorer et des dispositions à prendre. En un tel moment, ces deux émissaires ne venaient sûrement pas pour un motif futile. Dain lança quand même, à voix haute, un juron retentissant. Cela le soulagea et lui permit de reprendre son calme.

\- C'est bon, grogna-t-il. Dites-leur que je viens. Juste un petit instant.

Dès que le nain qui était venu l'avertir se fut éloigné, Dain se tourna à nouveau vers les trois cadavres :

\- Je suis désolé, cousin, soupira-t-il. Mais tu dois comprendre qu'il me faut les recevoir. En mémoire de toi, de ton sacrifice, de tes neveux qui étaient bien trop jeunes pour périr au combat et qui auraient dû te succéder, je vais faire de mon mieux. Pour tout notre peuple.

Dain se détourna et sortit. Il n'était plus Dain Pied d'Acier, le seigneur des Monts de Fer, qui venait de perdre des parents proches. Il était le Roi sous la Montagne et c'était aux vivants qu'il devait avant tout se consacrer. Thorin aurait approuvé, il en était certain.

OO00OO

En revenant de Ravenhill flanqué de Tauriel et de son état-major, Thranduil s'était mis à la recherche de Bard et lui avait simplement dit :

\- Si vous voulez toujours une part de l'or que renferme la montagne, venez, c'est le moment ou jamais.

\- Maintenant ?!

\- Oui, maintenant.

Thranduil avait envoyé Tauriel parler en son nom. Bard l'avait accompagnée. Le moment semblait mal choisi, peut-être, mais Bard avait soudain réalisé que Dale était encore plus en ruines qu'auparavant et que les vivres fournis par les elfes avaient sans doute été brûlés ou dispersés pendant la bataille. L'hiver arrivait et son peuple était totalement démuni. Faute de ressources, ils allaient tous périr de froid et de faim. C'était à présent une question de survie, il fallait absolument que les nains tiennent leurs engagements.

Tauriel et lui-même eurent le même mouvement de surprise en voyant entrer Dain, dont le regard dur comme la pierre les détaillait sans la moindre aménité. La suite leur causa le même choc à tous deux. Lorsqu'ils dirent vouloir négocier avec le Roi sous la Montagne, le seigneur nain, qui n'avait pourtant pas l'air impressionnable, détourna brusquement les yeux.

\- Il n'y a plus de roi sous la montagne, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Erebor est en deuil. Erebor pleure son roi et ses princes.

Ni Bard ni Tauriel n'eurent le temps de surmonter leur stupeur après avoir appréhendé tout ce que cela signifiait. Dain reprit toute son emprise sur lui-même et les toisa à nouveau, avant de déclarer simplement :

\- Je suis actuellement celui qui s'en rapproche le plus. Que voulez-vous ?

Ils s'expliquèrent. Le collier de pierres précieuses des elfes. L'Arkenstone. La promesse de Thorin.

\- Mon peuple a tout perdu, conclut Bard. Nous n'avons plus rien, ni abri, ni vivres, ni vêtements, au seuil de l'hiver. Les miens pleurent leurs morts, comme vous pleurez les vôtres. Quant aux elfes, ils ont payé un lourd tribut à une guerre qui n'était pas la leur. Vos terres sont gorgées de leur sang. Ne leur donnerez-vous rien en contrepartie ?

Tauriel le regarda, mi reconnaissante, mi agacée. C'était elle qui était supposée parler au nom des elfes. Mais d'un autre côté, son chagrin était encore tel qu'elle n'était pas mécontente de l'aide et du soutien qu'on lui apportait.

Dain les regarda longuement, l'un et l'autre. Bard retenait son souffle. Tauriel s'efforçait de faire bonne contenance.

\- Ce que vous dites est juste.

Dain avait découpé ces mots avec netteté.

\- Si ses compagnons peuvent me confirmer que Thorin vous a fait cette promesse, reprit-il en regardant Bard, je l'honorerai. Je vous donnerai l'or dont vous avez besoin pour survivre et remettre votre cité en état.

Il soupira :

\- Laissons le passé derrière nous. Cette guerre nous a coûté très cher à tous. Bien trop cher. Il est temps d'aller de l'avant. Venez dès demain avec tous les chariots que vous pourrez trouver dans les décombres. Je vous donnerai ce qui vous a été promis.

Regardant cette fois Tauriel, il ajouta, nettement plus sèchement :

\- Par contre, je ne crois pas devoir donner suite à la demande de votre roi. S'il n'avait pas attaqué Erebor, il n'aurait pas été mêlé à tout cela.

Bard jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune femme, puis au nain.

\- Seigneur Dain, intervint-il en plongeant sa main dans la poche de son manteau. L'Arkenstone ne faisait pas partie du marché initial. Je suis prêt à vous la remettre immédiatement, si vous acceptez de rendre son bien au roi Thranduil. Je suis prêt à vous faire confiance.

Il n'aurait pas su dire lui-même ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi. Après tout, il avait déjà été trompé par un seigneur nain refusant de respecter ses promesses. Mais il avait une dette envers Thranduil. Et une autre envers Tauriel. Dain avait raison, il fallait laisser le passé en arrière. Enfin, il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse le premier pas, il fallait bien que quelqu'un accepte le premier de se dessaisir de ce qu'il détenait. Voyant la gemme fabuleuse scintiller dans la main de Bard, Dain eut un instant de stupeur puis il hocha la tête.

\- Vous êtes trop généreux, mon gars, laissa-t-il familièrement tomber. Et trop confiant. Mais soit.

Il tendit la main. Bard y déposa l'Arkenstone et remarqua que Dain évitait de la regarder, tout en la glissant dans l'une de ses poches.

\- Je vous demande un petit moment, dit-il enfin. Je vais donner à cette jeune dame le collier que désire tant son roi. Quant à vous, ce qui est dit est dit : venez demain, vous aurez votre or.

Dain se détourna pour sortir. Bard le rappela :

\- Seigneur Dain…

Le nain se retourna.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour Thorin. Sincèrement. Il était très brave.

\- Oui, très, répondit nettement Dain. Il s'est sacrifié pour détruire Azog et nous donner une chance. Il a vraiment agi en roi.

Bard opina de la tête, la gorge plus serrée qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé :

\- Croyez bien que je regrette également pour les deux garçons.

Tauriel étouffa un sanglot. Bard et Dain lui jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil puis le nouveau maître de Dale poursuivit :

\- Je les connaissais un peu. Dites aux vôtres que je respecte votre deuil. Si vous me faites savoir quand auront lieu les funérailles, mon peuple honorera vos morts à sa manière.

Dain qui était demeuré à demi tourné vers la porte pivota lentement sur ses talons, pour faire face à son interlocuteur, et l'examina en silence durant quelques instants :

\- Les funérailles auront lieu après-demain, quand le soleil sera au zénith.

Bard hocha la tête.

\- Et si le semi homme est toujours parmi vous, ajouta-t-il, dites-lui que la gratitude et l'amitié des hommes lui est acquise. Dites-lui que je le remercie du fond du coeur pour tout ce qu'il a fait.

\- Je le lui dirai.

Dain quitta la pièce. Bard regarda Tauriel avec sympathie. Elle pleurait en silence. Il aurait voulu pouvoir la consoler il savait qu'elle avait protégé ses enfants et veillé sur ses filles. Mais qu'aurait-il pu lui dire ? Tous avaient subi des pertes cruelles, dans cette bataille.


	3. Troisième partie

**Note** **: Initialement, cette fic était composée de trois parties. Mais la troisième était bancale. En relisant j'ai trouvé qu'on sautait du coq à l'âne en plein milieu et que ça faisait bizarre. Donc j'ai finalement préféré en faire un chapitre à part.**

 **Du coup, cette 3ème partie est plutôt courte. Mais la dernière rattrapera.**

 **00OO00**

\- Vous ne voulez pas manger un peu, Bilbon ?

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

Bofur secoua la tête, l'air affligé :

\- Un hobbit qui n'a pas faim ? C'est possible, ça ?

Bilbon soupira.

\- Faites un effort, insista le nain. Vous savez, nous partageons tous vos sentiments. Mais ce n'est pas en vous laissant périr d'inanition que vous changerez quoi que ce soit.

\- Je sais.

\- Faites un petit effort, mangez quelque chose. Pour me faire plaisir.

Bilbon leva les yeux vers son compagnon et lui adressa un bref sourire, quelque peu forcé. Après quoi il regarda d'un air morne l'assiette posée devant lui, avant de se saisir, au hasard, d'un morceau de volaille et de le porter à sa bouche sans le moindre enthousiasme. Il le reposa aussitôt et mâcha longuement la petite bouchée qu'il avait prise, luttant contre l'envie de recracher. La nourriture lui paraissait de cendre.

\- Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable, se lamenta Bofur, qui l'observait avec attention. Durant notre périple, nous avons plus d'une fois été obligés de nous serrer la ceinture, vous vous souvenez ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais plaint, mais j'ai bien vu que c'était plus dur pour vous que pour nous. Et maintenant que vous pouvez manger tout ce que vous voulez...

Bilbon avala avec peine et repoussa l'assiette.

\- Vous êtes gentil, dit-il, mais ça ne passe pas. Je vous assure.

\- Bon, soupira Bofur, navré. Pas la peine de vous rendre malade. A moins que vous ne vouliez autre chose ? Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait envie ?

\- Rien.

\- Un peu de bière, peut-être ?

\- Il vaut mieux éviter. J'ai l'estomac vide, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Le nain secoua la tête :

\- Si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez repartir demain avec le magicien, juste après la cérémonie. Croyez-vous que vous aurez la force de refaire ce long voyage si vous ne vous alimentez pas ?

\- Ça ira très bien, marmonna Bilbon.

\- Ah, soupira encore Bofur, espérant réussir à faire sourire son ami, vous ne me rendez pas les choses faciles. Je voudrais que Thorin soit encore là pour vous secouer et vous forcer à manger !

\- Moi aussi, répondit Bilbon, lugubre. Avec quelle joie !

Le nain glissa ses doigts sous son chapeau et se gratta la tête. Il n'aimait pas ça. Bilbon n'avalait rien, parlait à peine et restait des heures assis, immobile, les yeux dans le vague. Quand par hasard il sortait de sa torpeur, c'était pour faire tourner sans fin entre ses doigts un objet mystérieux qu'il cachait aussitôt que quelqu'un paraissait faire attention à lui.

Insubstantiel et ignoré de tous, Fili secoua la tête, tout aussi désolé que Bofur. Que le cambrioleur se laisse dépérir lui faisait beaucoup de peine. Il venait régulièrement voir si son état s'améliorait, en vain jusqu'à présent.

Comme il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, il poursuivit son chemin, sans but réel, et rejoignit Thorin, qui tournait de long en large, le regard chargé d'orage. Allons bon ! pensa Fili. Son humeur ne paraissait pas s'améliorer, contrairement à ce que son neveu s'était imaginé.

\- Tu n'es pas satisfait, mon oncle ? risqua le jeune nain.

\- Si, grinça Thorin entre ses dents serrées.

\- Tu n'en donnes pas l'air.

Sourcils froncés, Fili considérait son oncle qui tournait en rond, les mains derrière le dos.

\- Dain est rentré en possession de l'Arkenstone….

\- Je sais.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

Thorin se contenta de lui lancer un regard si farouche que Fili préféra ne pas insister. Il devait avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il était certain que c'était à cause de cette pierre que son oncle ne pouvait trouver la paix, qu'il était demeuré dans le monde des vivants. Alors ? Thorin n'avait pas envie de lui avouer que cela ne lui suffisait pas. Il répugnait à l'admettre lui-même, ce n'était pas pour le dire à quelqu'un, même à Fili. D'ailleurs, que voulait-il exactement ? Il n'était pas certain de le savoir.

\- Où es ton frère ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Fili soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas. Encore auprès « d'elle » je suppose.

\- Non, je suis là.

Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers Kili, qui venait d'apparaître à leurs côtés. Il semblait triste, et pourtant curieusement serein.

\- Tout va bien ? se risqua à demander Fili.

Kili hocha la tête puis soudain sourit :

\- Oui, tout va bien. Elle est partie. Elle a rejoint les siens. C'est bien comme ça. Je peux partir aussi, à présent.

Thorin et Fili échangèrent un regard effrayé. Juste un instant, avant de se rappeler ce qu'il en était. Ils avaient beau n'être plus que des ombres sans substance, ils n'avaient pas encore perdu leurs réflexes de vivants.

Quant à Kili, s'il n'était pas consolé et doutait de l'être jamais, il savait du moins qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Oui, il en était certain. Tauriel était revenue d'Erebor avec le collier de Lasgalen et Thranduil, malgré toute son emprise sur lui-même, n'avait pu cacher l'émotion qu'il avait ressentie en le recevant entre ses mains. Cela n'avait pas duré, certes, mais durant un instant il avait laissé de côté son masque impénétrable et sa cuirasse d'indifférence.

\- Bien, avait-il finalement dit. Nous partons. Il est temps.

Les rangs des elfes, quoique clairsemés, s'étaient reformés. Tandis qu'ils amorçaient leur départ, Tauriel était demeurée immobile. Ses vêtements et ses cheveux soulevés par le vent froid, elle regardait Erebor.

\- Vous n'avez pas votre place ici.

Privé de monture, Thranduil était à pieds, comme les autres. Tandis que ses troupes défilaient, prenant le chemin du retour, il s'était retourné vers la jeune femme immobile.

\- Quels que soient les liens que vous aviez noué avec ce nain, reprit-il, quels que soient les sentiments que vous éprouviez pour lui et lui pour vous et si forts qu'ils aient été, les autres ne vous permettront jamais d'assister aux obsèques. Si vous voulez rester, faites-le. Mais à quoi cela vous avancera-t-il ? Le ferez-vous revenir ? Non, et vous le savez. Quelle existence vous attend si vous restez seule ici ? Néanmoins, agissez comme vous l'entendez. Vous savez que la forêt vous est ouverte si vous changez d'avis.

Il s'était détourné et avait emboîté le pas aux siens.

\- Tauriel...

Ignoré dans les limbes, Kili avait pris le relais. Il avait écouté Thranduil sans pouvoir intervenir, les yeux noirs de rancoeur, mais il devait admettre, au fond de lui, que le roi elfe avait raison. Sur toute la ligne. C'était douloureux à admettre, oh oui, terriblement, mais c'était hélas l'évidence même.

\- Tauriel, ton roi a raison. Je viens de comprendre que nous devons tous deux retourner chez les nôtres. Pas seulement les elfes pour toi et les nains pour moi, tu vois. Ca encore... Non, toi ta place est parmi les vivants. Et tu seras mieux avec ceux de ta race. Quant à moi, il est temps que j'accepte de te voir partir. Il est temps que j'accepte de partir aussi. Même si cela signifie que je te perds à tout jamais, ajouta-t-il très bas, la voix rauque.

Tauriel avait paru hésiter longuement encore, finalement s'était détournée pour suivre les elfes, non sans se retourner fréquemment, comme quelqu'un qui sait qu'il laisse son coeur derrière lui sans espoir de le retrouver un jour.

Passé le premier déchirement, passé le premier mouvement qui, malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, le poussait à la suivre, Kili s'était soudain senti soulagé. Si Tauriel et lui-même avaient vécu tous les deux, leur amour se serait heurté à tant d'obstacles et de difficultés que rien ne prouvait qu'il aurait pu perdurer. Pensez donc, une elfe et un nain ! Autant vouloir apparier le feu et l'eau. Alors que dire d'une vivante et d'un mort ! Absurde. Totalement absurde.

Kili avait beau être toujours passé pour une tête brûlée, il n'était pas stupide. Et pas suffisamment obstiné pour prétendre changer l'univers et le cours immuable de la vie et de la mort. Non, c'était comme ça que ça devait être. Il le sentait. Les choses étaient à leur juste place.

Il ne raconta pas tout cela à Thorin et Fili ni ne leur dit les choses en ces termes. Il se contenta de leur sourire. Un sourire paisible. Presque heureux.

Thorin s'arracha à ses pensées moroses et se rapprocha de son neveu :

\- Tu es en paix ? demanda-t-il d'un ton affectueux.

Sans cesser de sourire, Kili fit signe que oui.

\- Alors je suppose que tu ne vas pas tarder à nous quitter pour de bon.

Le jeune nain baissa les yeux un très bref instant avant de les relever :

\- Je devrais sans doute avoir envie de rester avec vous jusqu'au bout, pour que nous fassions le dernier voyage ensemble. Mais les choses sont très différentes à présent. Je ne… comment te dire ? J'ai l'impression de… de m'en aller… c'est difficile à expliquer.

Par habitude Thorin tendit les bras, avant de se souvenir que c'était inutile et de les laisser retomber. Il sourit :

\- Nous nous retrouverons de l'autre côté, Kili. Garde-nous une place.

Kili parut rassuré.

\- Ne me faites pas attendre trop longtemps, répondit-il.

Il regarda Fili :

\- A très bientôt, mon frère.

Le visage défait, incapable de parler, Fili fit un petit signe d'assentiment. S'il avait encore eu un cœur de chair, il était sûr qu'en cet instant ce dernier se serait affolé et aurait battu à tout rompre. Son petit frère allait les quitter… il semblait croire que la séparation serait courte mais… _mais Fili ne savait toujours pas ce qui le retenait dans les limbes_ ! Et s'il ne pouvait jamais rejoindre son frère « de l'autre côté » ? Et si Thorin le quittait aussi ? Bien que le concernant, pour le moment, il ne semblait toujours pas avoir obtenu ce qu'il désirait au point d'avoir manqué le passage ultime, mais bon, ça pouvait encore venir. Et si lui-même se retrouvait seul ici, invisible et inaudible de tous, séparé à jamais de ses proches ? Fili fixait son frère avec anxiété, comme s'il s'attendait à le voir subitement disparaître, s'évaporer dans le néant.

En réalité, cela ne se passa pas de cette manière et prit un certain temps. Peu à peu, Kili parut pâlir. Pas seulement son visage ou ses mains, même ses vêtements. Doucement il s'estompa, comme effacé tout doucement du décor. Quand Fili vit le mur à travers le corps de son frère, il comprit que celui-ci était vraiment en train de passer dans un autre monde et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le retenir. Il vit les lèvres de Kili remuer, mais il ne pouvait plus l'entendre. Au bout d'un moment, il eut en effet disparu. Fili pensa que s'il avait encore eu un corps mortel, il aurait eu du mal à se maintenir debout.

\- Thorin, dit-il d'une voix enrouée, est-ce que tu me mépriserais si je t'avouais que j'ai peur ?

Thorin le regarda, l'air stupéfait :

\- Je crois, répondit-il lentement, comme s'il n'en revenait pas, que la dernière fois que je t'ai entendu dire : "j'ai peur", tu avais quelque chose comme six ou sept ans. A peu près.

Fili sourit mais son sourire était crispé :

\- Oui, et tu m'as alors expliqué que le meilleur moyen de vaincre la peur était de la traiter par le mépris, de l'ignorer.

\- En effet. Dis-moi, Fili, reprit Thorin avec gravité, une expression inquiète au fond des yeux, qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire peur à présent, que tu ne parviennes pas à ignorer ? Après tout ce que tu as vécu et ce qui s'est passé ces dernières heures ?

Il y eut un silence, comme si Fili hésitait à parler.

\- Dis-moi, insista Thorin. Tu devrais savoir que rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne pourra jamais faire en sorte que j'éprouve du mépris pour toi. Jamais, Fili.

\- Thorin, je ne comprends tout simplement pas ce que je fais encore ici. Ce n'est pas faute de réfléchir mais je ne vois pas. Comment puis-je espérer me libérer si je ne sais pas ce qui m'entrave ? Je... Kili semble persuadé que nous allons le rejoindre bientôt... Et si je ne pouvais pas ? Si je... si j'étais condamné à rester ici, écartelé entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts ?

\- Non, Fili.

Thorin considérait son neveu avec gravité.

\- Je ne peux pas croire une chose pareille. Il y a forcément une raison. Peut-être moins... matérielle que... pour Kili et moi.

Il soupira.

\- As-tu des regrets ? demanda-t-il.

\- Des regrets ? Non. Si. Enfin, pas personnellement, mais je regrette tellement pour Kili et toi ! Vous n'auriez jamais dû tomber. Pas maintenant. Pas si tôt. Pas alors que vous aviez tant de choses à vivre.

\- Fili...

Encore une fois, Thorin leva le bras pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de son neveu et encore une fois il suspendit son geste, en se rappelant que ni l'un ni l'autre d'entre eux n'avait plus de corps solide.

\- Fili, ne cherche pas plus loin, voilà ce qui t'empêche de trouver la paix. Tu te consumes l'âme de regrets qui n'ont plus lieu d'être. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière, mon garçon. Tu as entendu ton frère ? Il est apaisé, il a coupé les derniers liens qui le rattachaient encore à son existence mortelle. Quant à moi, je t'assure que pas plus que toi je n'ai de regrets personnels. Cette ordure d'Azog ne fera plus jamais de mal à quiconque et le monde est un peu plus propre et un peu moins corrompu depuis qu'il l'a quitté. Ce n'était pas trop cher payé pour arriver à ce résultat. Je ne regrette rien. Je recommencerai dix fois s'il le fallait.

Fili parvint à sourire :

\- Tu as toujours été obstiné mais je dois dire que là, tu t'es surpassé.

Thorin haussa les épaules :

\- Trop tard pour changer, grogna-t-il.

Fili réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Se pouvait-il que ce soit vrai ? Il ne parvenait pas vraiment à s'en convaincre et pourtant, qu'est-ce que cela aurait pu être sinon ? Il tenta de se répéter, encore et encore, que rien ne sert de regretter ce que l'on ne peut changer. Il se donna mille bonnes raisons de voir les choses autrement. Il se fit longuement la leçon. Sans aucun succès. Son mal être persista.


	4. Quatrième partie

C'était une profonde caverne qui s'ouvrait au flanc de la Montagne Solitaire. Longtemps elle avait été ignorée des nains, qui n'en avaient pas l'usage. Finalement, ils avaient commencé à l'aménager et à en sculpter les parois, comme eux seuls savent le faire. Mais l'attaque de Smaug avait définitivement interrompu les travaux alors qu'ils étaient à peine commencés.

C'était cette caverne qui, après mûres réflexions, avait été choisie pour devenir le tombeau de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, Fili et Kili. Les nains avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied, sans relâche et sans prendre un seul instant de repos durant les dernières quarante-huit heures : tout au fond de la grotte dont le sol descendait en pente raide depuis l'ouverture, sur un vaste replat soigneusement égalisé autrefois, du temps de Thror, entre deux colosses de pierre qui émergeaient des parois (l'un d'eux n'était pas tout à fait terminé et ne le serait jamais, car c'était là le travail des nains d'antan), ils avaient établi une plate-forme surélevée, taillée dans la roche et soigneusement polie, avant d'y ériger trois socles de marbre. C'était là que les défunts reposeraient, pour l'éternité.

Sur le pourtour recouvert de feuilles d'or du socle central, plus large et plus haut que les deux autres, l'un des nains était encore en train de travailler à l'inscription qui devait être gravée dans le métal et la pierre lorsqu'on apporta les trois corps.

\- Déjà ? bougonna-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas terminé !

\- Eh bien dépêche-toi. La cérémonie aura lieu à midi. Tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps.

Les nains disposèrent soigneusement les dépouilles aux places qu'ils ne quitteraient plus, face à la grotte. Dwalin déposa lui-même Orcrist sur la poitrine froide de Thorin. Elle étincelait dans la lumière des torches, tant il l'avait astiquée et frottée. La lame en était nue : le fourreau était demeuré en possession de Légolas.

Dwalin leva les yeux en entendant des pas s'approcher et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Bard, flanqué de Dain. Qu'est-ce que cet humain venait faire ici ? Son humeur s'adoucit lorsqu'il le vit incliner respectueusement la tête devant le corps de son ami.

\- Merci, dit ensuite Bard en se tournant vers Dain. Je sais que la cérémonie funèbre ne concerne que les nains, mais je vous remercie de m'avoir permis de les voir.

Il était venu à Erebor comme convenu, chercher l'or promis, avec tout ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver de véhicules, montures et réceptacles dans les ruines noircies de leur cité. Ils auraient dû venir la veille mais ça n'avait pas été possible, il avait fallu donner priorité aux morts.

Dain avait tenu parole et leur avait donné une part généreuse du trésor. Au moment de repartir, Bard avait demandé s'il lui serait possible de voir Thorin et ses neveux, afin de les saluer. Les cors de Dale sonneraient tout à l'heure, à midi, pour leur rendre hommage, mais Bard tenait à cette démarche personnelle. Dain avait accepté et l'avait escorté lui-même. D'une part parce qu'il savait que les siens ne seraient pas forcément enchantés de le voir, ensuite parce qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Dain agissait rarement au hasard.

Ayant silencieusement salué Thorin, Bard s'approcha ensuite de Kili, puis de Fili.

\- Mes enfants sont très affectés, dit-il à mi-voix. Ces jeunes nains ont combattu les orcs pour les défendre. Ils les ont aidés à quitter Lacville quand Smaug a attaqué. Ma fille aînée a pleuré en apprenant leur mort.

\- Tenez, dit Dain.

Il plongea sa main dans son manteau et en sortit l'Arkenstone, laquelle jeta un éclair de lumière qui éclaboussa les parois sombres de la grotte. Le seigneur nain la tendit à Bard qui le regarda abasourdi, sans comprendre.

\- Cette pierre, expliqua lentement Dain, cette pierre n'a jamais apporté aucun bien aux nains. En outre...

Il tourna la tête et posa un regard douloureux sur le corps de son cousin :

\- Elle lui appartient. Il en a rêvé toute sa vie. Je pense que c'est à vous de la lui remettre. Ne le lui aviez-vous pas promis ?

Plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, Bard acquiesça silencieusement et prit la gemme avant de retourner vers Thorin. Il ignorait, bien sûr, que l'ombre de ce dernier, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, se tenait à deux pas, avait suivi son échange avec Dain et à présent se sentait presque aussi figé que l'était son enveloppe mortelle. Il n'osait pas encore croire à ce qu'il avait entendu, à ce qu'il voyait. Il n'aurait _jamais_ osé y croire.

Bard pourtant parut soudain un peu incertain. Dwalin, qui ne s'était pas éloigné, comprit le problème et récupéra Orcrist, qu'il glissa sur le côté, la garde appuyée contre l'épaule du mort.

Avec respect, Bard déposa alors l'Arkenstone sur le corps immobile.

\- Le Joyau du Roi, murmura-t-il. Je vous le rends. Mais je vous jure, je vous jure que j'aurais préféré mille fois vous le remettre dans des circonstances moins tragiques.

Il leva les yeux, s'apprêtant à s'en aller et laisser les nains à leur deuil, et ce faisant croisa le regard dur de Dwalin.

\- Merci, dit brusquement ce dernier.

Le ton était rogue mais Bard comprit que le nain cachait son émotion derrière une feinte rudesse et qu'il était sincère.

\- Il aurait voulu qu'il en soit ainsi, ajouta seulement Dwalin avant de se détourner.

\- Tu me connais mieux que je ne me connais moi-même, mon vieil ami, fit Thorin doucement, sans que personne puisse l'entendre.

A aucun moment il n'avait osé s'avouer que c'était en effet ce qu'il voulait. Depuis l'avant-veille, depuis que Dain avait récupéré la pierre, il s'était demandé pourquoi il n'était toujours pas pleinement satisfait. Certes, il avait éprouvé un immense soulagement en voyant le Cœur de la Montagne entre les mains de son cousin. L'Arkenstone était de retour à Erebor. Cela aurait dû lui suffire. Il ne cessait de se répéter cela. Cela aurait dû suffire. Les nains étaient entrés en possession de leur héritage. Que pouvait-il vouloir de plus ?

Pourtant, il avait beau tenter de se raisonner, cela ne le satisfaisait pas.

Il s'était lui-même traité d'imbécile un certain nombre de fois, excédé par cette obsession qui ne voulait pas le quitter, se répétant, avec une ironie mordante, qu'il était _mort_ et qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire ni de cette pierre ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Rien n'y avait fait. Il savait maintenant pourquoi. Non. Non, songea-t-il en regardant avec une satisfaction cette fois non dissimulée le joyau scintiller sur son corps inerte, non, là il était en train de se mentir à lui-même. Allons, sois sincère : tu as _toujours_ su que c'était _ça_ que tu voulais. Tu l'as su dès la première seconde. Mais tu refusais de l'admettre, même dans le secret de ton esprit. Sans doute parce que tu ne croyais pas la chose possible.

\- Tu vas me quitter aussi, mon oncle.

La voix de Fili, douce, autant dire résignée.

Il regardait non pas la version immatérielle de Thorin, celle avec laquelle il pouvait communiquer, mais son corps de chair, figé à jamais. Oïn était en train d'arranger au mieux, non sans mal d'ailleurs, ses membres raidis par la mort, l'Arkenstone entre ses mains, l'épée au creux du bras, tout en bougonnant entre ses dents que c'était certes très bien mais qu'il aurait fallu y penser plus tôt. La rigidité cadavérique avait fait son œuvre. Enfin, heureusement, la position était quasiment la bonne. Quasiment. Avec patience, avec délicatesse, Oïn parvint finalement à un résultat passablement satisfaisant en trichant un peu et en calant le coude de Thorin avec la fourrure du manteau royal dont il était revêtu.

Un incident faillit se produite pendant qu'il s'affairait, car il bouscula le nain qui, la sueur au front et le burin à la main, continuait de graver le pourtour du socle. L'artiste poussa un glapissement indigné :

\- Faites donc attention ! Si je dérape, je n'aurais pas le temps de recommencer.

Oïn alla pêcher son cornet acoustique dans sa poche et l'enfonça dans son oreille :

\- Comment ?

\- Je vous dis de faire attention ! Ne me faites pas faire de faux mouvement maintenant.

\- _Thorin, fils de Thrain, fils de Thr..._ lut Oïn. Bah, vous êtes presque au bout. Je suis bien plus embêté que vous, moi, pour lui donner l'air présentable malgré les changements de dernière minute.

L'autre lui lança un regard assassin tandis qu'Oïn se reculait un peu pour juger de l'effet produit, puis s'avançait à nouveau afin de redresser l'Arkenstone, qui penchait légèrement.

\- Dwalin a raison, dit Fili. C'était ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, plus rien ne te retient. Je suis idiot de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. C'était stupide de ma part de me demander pourquoi tu n'arrivais pas à te satisfaire de la savoir revenue à la montagne.

\- Tu as encore des regrets, Fili ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à... quelque chose me gêne. Un poids qui... qui me paralyse. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à lui donner un nom.

Thorin regarda avec tristesse les corps sans vie de ses neveux reposant de part et d'autre du sien, puis il reporta son attention sur l'ombre désincarnée de Fili.

\- Même s'il y avait eu un autre moyen de vaincre Azog, dit-il lentement, même si j'avais pu y survivre… Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais eu la force de continuer après… ça. Sans vous deux. Te voir mourir, réaliser que je t'avais perdu, ça a été terrible. Infiniment plus terrible et plus douloureux que sentir la lame d'Azog me transpercer, je t'assure. Mais vous perdre tous les deux, Kili et toi… que me serait-il resté ? Erebor ? La belle affaire. Qu'aurais-je fait de ce trône en sachant que ni toi ni ton frère n'étiez plus là pour en hériter à ma mort ? Crois-moi Fili, tes regrets n'ont pas, ou plus lieu d'être. Si Kili a pu poursuivre son… voyage, c'est bien parce que plus rien ne le retenait. Il te l'a dit lui-même. Il t'attend, à présent. Quant à moi, finalement c'est sans doute mieux comme ça. Vraiment.

Fili ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

\- Tu as toujours été très fort pour ça, mon oncle.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour nous réconforter, Kili et moi.

\- Pas cette fois, apparemment. Tu ne sembles pas convaincu.

\- Ce n'est pas ça…

Fili se sentait toujours aussi oppressé. Mais voyant l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Thorin, il se força à adopter un ton léger et désigna leurs trois corps immobiles :

\- Mais regarde-nous ! Nous ne pouvons pas prétendre avoir très fière allure, à présent.

\- Non, soupira Thorin. Ils ont pourtant fait de leur mieux, tous. Il faut aussi reconnaître que Dain a bien fait les choses. Et sacrément vite.

Fili n'insista pas. De toute façon, son seul but avait été de changer de conversation. Quant à Thorin, il comprenait à présent ce qu'avait voulu dire Kili. Une part de lui-même continuait à s'inquiéter pour Fili et à souhaiter demeurer avec lui, pour être certain qu'il ne resterait pas là, seul, prisonnier des limbes comme il le craignait. Mais c'était comme si une force supérieure à la sienne était à l'œuvre. Il se sentait en paix malgré ce dernier souci, il avait l'impression d'être attiré ailleurs. Il avait beau s'en vouloir, à présent qu'il avait la certitude que l'Arkenstone serait ensevelie avec lui, les derniers liens qui le rattachaient encore à son existence terrestre étaient rompus, il le sentait au plus profond de lui-même. Il comprit vite qu'il n'avait de toute façon plus aucun contrôle sur ce qui devait arriver à présent. Pire que ça : il éprouvait un profond soulagement. Il n'avait plus sa place dans le monde des vivants et celui-ci, l'intermédiaire, le monde des limbes, n'avait rien d'agréable. Alors il était heureux de les quitter l'un et l'autre.

\- Fili… dit-il néanmoins.

\- Je crois que tu commences à passer de l'autre côté, toi aussi, répondit le jeune nain. Tu… enfin, je ne sais pas comment le dire, mais c'est comme Kili…

\- Fili, tu dois nous rejoindre. Oublie tes regrets. Oublie tes peurs. Tu n'as pas ta place ici, rejoins-nous. Tu sais que nous t'attendrons.

\- Je le sais. Et je vais faire de mon mieux, je te le jure.

Pourtant, quand un peu avant midi Thorin finit de disparaître dans le néant comme Kili avant lui, Fili fut envahi par un terrible sentiment de solitude, sinon d'abandon. Invisible et inaudible pour les vivants dont la vue ne pouvait que lui faire regretter de ne plus être des leurs, il était dorénavant vraiment seul. Par ailleurs, maintenant que son frère et son oncle étaient passés dans l'au-delà, l'idée qu'ils étaient morts, vraiment, irrévocablement morts, pesait lourdement sur son cœur. Il regarda longuement leurs corps, s'attardant devant celui de Kili, inerte et livide. Ses mains étaient croisées sur son épée, comme il sied à un guerrier, mais Fili songea, douloureusement, que personne n'avait songé à lui rendre son arc. Son arme favorite, pourtant. Il aurait mérité cette attention. Fallait-il croire que plus personne, déjà, ne songeait à eux, son frère et lui ?

\- Au fond, pensa Fili, qui sommes-nous, qu'avons-nous accompli dans notre vie, Kili et moi ? Rien du tout. Sitôt que cette grotte sera refermée, nous serons oubliés.

Cette pensée ne contribua pas à lui remonter le moral, bien au contraire. Sur tout le pourtour de la plate-forme, des flambeaux ouvragés avaient été disposés. On était en train de les allumer. Cela avait-il vraiment un sens, se demanda encore Fili, plus abattu que jamais, ces nains qui déposaient à présent sur chaque socle plusieurs bougies allumées ? Cette veillée funèbre commençait à lui donner des nausées. Ou l'équivalent de nausées, pour quelqu'un qui n'avait plus de corps.

\- Mahal, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? pensa désespérément le garçon. On m'attend ailleurs, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à... à couper les ponts ? Que suis-je ?

Une âme en perdition, une âme perdue qui sait, ne sachant toujours pas ce qui la retenait là et obligée en sus d'assister à ses propres funérailles ! Portant des torches pour éclairer la grotte, tous les nains d'Erebor avaient commencé à affluer et à se ranger devant la plate-forme funéraire. La caverne était vaste, mais lorsque enfin tous furent arrivés, les derniers se tenaient quasiment à l'entrée tant ils étaient nombreux.

Thorin aurait été heureux, pensa Fili. Erebor avait repris vie. Un profond silence se fit. Dans lequel tous purent entendre sonner le cor de Dale, ainsi que Bard l'avait promis, sur un rythme lent et solennel. Sur les remparts de la ville humaine, toute la population avait pris place et les hommes se découvraient avec respect pendant que nombre de femmes baissaient la tête, pour un silencieux salut au roi nain qui avait abattu le commandant de l'armée ennemie, mettant un terme aux combats avant de tomber à son tour. Bard serrait ses deux filles contre lui, faisant mine de ne pas voir les yeux rougis de l'aînée. Sigrid était terriblement sensible. Bain, Tilda et elle pensaient plus particulièrement à Fili et Kili, qui avaient trouvé refuge chez eux à Esgaroth et qu'ils avaient un peu côtoyés.

Dans la vaste caverne transformée en tombeau, même les flammes des torches paraissaient immobiles. Enfin, il y eut un léger mouvement. Seuls de toute cette multitude, les nains de la Compagnie de Thorin s'avancèrent. Seuls, ils envahirent la plate-forme funéraire et entreprirent, silencieusement, de passer de l'un à l'autre de leurs amis. Pour un dernier adieu. Un dernier hommage. Bilbon Sacquet était parmi eux. Et rien n'était plus naturel. Bilbon qui courbait la tête et avait grand-peine à retenir ses larmes. Par son courage, son abnégation et son amitié sans faille, il avait bien mérité d'être là en cette heure sombre. Il était le seul non-nain à y avoir été autorisé. Même les magiciens Gandalf le Gris et Radagast le Brun se tenaient un peu à l'écart, flanqués de la haute silhouette de Béorn dont les yeux fauves exprimaient un profond chagrin : le changeur de peau (dont la présence avait été tolérée en raison de la bravoure qu'il avait déployée sur le champ de bataille et parce qu'il était l'un des artisans de la victoire) ne savait que trop bien ce que l'on éprouve à perdre les siens de manière tragique. Ceux qui étaient victimes des orcs ne pouvaient le laisser indifférent, qu'ils soient morts ou vivants.

Mais nul, songea Fili, n'aurait pu dénier à Bilbon le droit d'être là. Le jeune nain sentit monter en lui un flot d'affection pour le cambrioleur. Puis pour chacun de ses anciens compagnons. Une intense chaleur envahit sa poitrine.

00OO00

Ignorant de la présence parmi eux du fantôme inconsolé de l'un de ceux qu'ils pleuraient, les membres de la Compagnie passaient silencieusement d'un socle à l'autre pour faire leurs adieux à ceux qui les avaient quittés. Ce que chacun dit en secret, en ces ultimes instants, à chacun des trois défunts, nul ne le sut. Cela demeura le secret de chacun.

Le visage sans expression, Dwalin se figea devant le corps de Thorin, son ami de toujours, son frère de cœur. Seule manifestation de l'émotion qui l'étreignait, il déglutit discrètement, un muscle tressauta imperceptiblement sur son visage. Ce fut tout. Dwalin n'était pas démonstratif. Même s'il lui était difficile de ne pas imaginer ce qui aurait _dû_ être. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, un très vieux souvenir, qu'il avait pourtant oublié depuis longtemps, lui revint soudainement en mémoire : la promesse que Thorin et lui-même, alors adolescents, avaient échangée plus d'un siècle plus tôt : ils s'étaient mutuellement juré une amitié indéfectible, à la vie, à la mort, et s'étaient plu à croire qu'ils tomberaient un jour ensemble, sur le même champ de bataille, comme de vrais frères d'armes.

Bien sûr, Dwalin savait depuis très longtemps que les rêves d'enfant et les promesses d'adolescents se perdent au vent de la vie. Bien sûr. N'empêche qu'il se sentait vide. Dépossédé. Presque coupé en deux. Encombré d'une existence dont il ne savait désormais plus vraiment quoi faire. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il avait rivé ses pas à ceux de Thorin ! Ensemble ils avaient affronté tant de tempêtes qu'il lui était difficile d'admettre qu'il était arrivé au port tout seul.

De son côté, Balin pleurait ouvertement. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer une fin aussi tragique, aussi sinistre à leur quête. Ô Valars... Thorin, qu'il connaissait depuis... toujours, lui semblait-il. Thorin qui s'était tant battu pour reprendre Erebor et qui était tombé avant de récolter les fruits de sa peine. Thorin qui avait déjà subi tant d'épreuves.

Et Fili et Kili, dont lui-même avait été le précepteur durant des années... Il les avait instruits, les avait vu grandir, devenir des adultes... et tout cela pourquoi ? Pour en arriver là ? Ils auraient dû vivre encore longtemps. Très longtemps. C'était eux qui auraient dû un jour assister à ses funérailles à lui, pas l'inverse ! Pourquoi, pourquoi, au nom de Durin, pourquoi restait-il là, lui qui était déjà âgé et n'attendait plus rien de particulier de l'existence, alors que la jeunesse de Fili et Kili avait été inexorablement fauchée ? Non, ce n'était pas ainsi que les choses auraient dû se passer !

Perdre l'un des trois, juste un seul d'entre eux aurait déjà été terriblement affligeant. Mais tous... Le vieux nain était trop anéanti pour se rebeller contre la cruauté du sort mais n'empêche. Fili aurait dû un jour régner sur Erebor et ses descendants après lui. Le rire de Kili aurait dû résonner durant des années dans les antiques galeries de la vieille citadelle. Et Thorin... En cette heure sombre, Balin avait l'impression que toute sa vie avait été vaine. Inutile. Pourquoi toutes ces années ? Pourquoi cette complicité ? Pour en arriver à cela ? Quelle ironie. Et que d'espoirs anéantis en quelques heures ! Balin avait toujours pensé que vouloir reprendre la Montagne Solitaire et son trésor était une très mauvaise idée. Il avait à plusieurs reprises tenté de le dire à Thorin, qui ne l'avait pas écouté. Le vieux conseiller en ce jour se sentait coupable de n'avoir pas réussi à le convaincre. Il savait aussi, déjà, qu'il ne resterait pas à Erebor. Il ne savait pas encore où il irait mais rester ici après cela, non. Il ne le pourrait pas.

Ori de son côté faillit bien éclater en sanglots, les lèvres retroussées sur les dents, devant les corps de ses cousins et de son roi. Fili, Kili... ils avaient grandi ensemble, joué ensemble, partagé amusements et découvertes, avaient parfois fait les mêmes bêtises et partagé les reproches des adultes... Avec eux, Ori avait le sentiment que c'était toute son enfance qui disparaissait à jamais. Ainsi que tout ce qui pouvait lui rester d'innocence. Dire que cela faisait mal était un doux euphémisme.

Il sentit un bras compatissant s'enrouler autour de ses épaules. Ce n'était pas l'un de ses frères, trop affligés en cette heure, même pour le consoler. C'était Oïn. Le vieil Oïn qui en avait déjà vu mourir d'autres et qui savait combien cela déchire l'âme, de voir partir ceux que l'on aime. Surtout quand on est jeune.

Quant à Bofur, il faillit bien lui aussi laisser couler ses larmes devant le corps de Fili. Très nette, trop nette à son esprit s'imposait la dernière image qu'il avait du prince héritier vivant : emporté par un char de guerre, ses cheveux blonds soulevés par le vent de la course, un bras levé dans un geste de victoire... Bofur se mordit les lèvres si fort qu'il sentit le goût du sang envahir sa bouche.

Tout cela dura un long moment. Lorsque enfin il jugea que les adieux devaient être terminés, Gandalf s'avança jusqu'au-devant de l'assemblée, silencieuse et recueillie, qui emplissait la grotte et attendait patiemment. La voix ferme du magicien s'éleva, forte et nette entre les parois de pierre de la montagne qui faisaient caisse de résonance, tant et si bien que même les nains qui se trouvaient au tout dernier rang, tout là-haut, l'entendirent distinctement :

\- Le roi s'est éteint. Sous la montagne, sous la pierre. Qu'il repose à présent dans les profondeurs, sous terre, dans le sommeil éternel. Dans toutes les terres, que cela se sache...

S'en fut trop pour Bilbon, qui cette fois sentit les larmes qu'il refoulait depuis trop longtemps jaillir de ses yeux et dégringoler le long de ses joues. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas hurler de désespoir. Trop, c'était trop !

\- Taisez-vous, pensa-t-il désespérément. Gandalf, taisez-vous !

Fili, invisible à tous, était lui aussi très ému.

La voix de Gandalf éclata sous la voûte comme une trompette de guerre :

\- Le roi est mort !

Balin fut le premier à tirer son épée et à la lever vers le ciel :

\- Longue vie au roi ! cria-t-il.

Tous ses amis l'imitèrent aussitôt. Leurs armes étincelèrent dans la lumière des flambeaux, leurs voix grondèrent comme le tonnerre :

\- Longue vie au roi !

A ce moment, Fili se sentit incroyablement fier d'eux. Il savait parfaitement combien leur peine était lourde, mais qu'ils aient voulu être les premiers à acclamer le nouveau roi, comme un défi lancé à la mort elle-même, cela le bouleversait et le transportait tout à la fois.

Au tout premier rang de l'assemblée, Dain se tenait immobile, la couronne d'or des rois d'Erebor coiffant ses cheveux roux, un long manteau de fourrure tombant derrière lui jusque sur le sol. Ses yeux exprimaient cependant tout sauf la liesse ou la fierté : ils n'exprimaient que le chagrin de celui qui vient de perdre des parents proches. Solennellement, il s'inclina face aux trois dépouilles tandis que tous les guerriers nains rassemblés derrière lui et à ses côtés tiraient eux aussi leurs épées et les levaient en un salut unanime, dans un fracas qui parut éveiller tous les échos de la montagne.

Inexplicablement, Fili se sentit mieux. Tout cela... ce tumulte même, après tant de silence... c'était la revanche de la vie ! La vie qui continue malgré tout, vaille que vaille, la vie qui renaît toujours, d'autant plus forte et plus précieuse qu'elle a été menacée, bafouée.

\- Longue vie au roi, murmura le jeune nain.

Il se sentait plus léger. Tellement plus léger. Pas encore libéré, mais presque.

\- Tu as perdu, Azog, fit-il à mi-voix, conscient que de toute façon personne ne l'entendait. Ce n'était au fond pas notre mort que tu voulais. C'était anéantir notre âme, notre fierté, notre identité. Est-ce que tu les entends ? Ecoute-les ! Ils crient une ode à la vie. Un nouveau roi, une nouvelle ère, de nouvelles existences. Oui, tu as perdu. Dire que j'ai pu croire...

Arrivé là, Fili s'interrompit brusquement. Par les bottes de Durin, comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Il se revoyait au sommet de la tour, la poigne de l'orc pâle resserrée sur son col et ses cheveux. Il se souvenait de sa propre détresse à cet instant. De sa frayeur. Il savait qu'il allait mourir, mais ce n'était pas cette perspective qui lui tordait les entrailles à ce point. Non, ce qui le terrorisait, c'était la pensée des autres. Les autres en face de lui, qui ne semblaient pas soupçonner le piège, qui restaient là, figés comme des statues. Il avait eu tellement peur... pour eux ! Il leur avait crié de fuir mais il savait déjà qu'ils ne l'écouteraient pas. Il les connaissait trop bien.

 _Ils allaient peut-être se faire tuer eux aussi et à cause de lui. Par sa faute. Parce qu'il avait eu la bêtise et la maladresse de se faire prendre. Parce qu'il n'avait pas été fichu d'obliger Azog à le tuer tout de suite, sans toute cette macabre mise en scène, loin des yeux des siens._

Sans lui, Kili et Thorin ne se seraient pas rués à l'assaut. Et Fili était mort en état de désespérance. Incapable du même coup de trouver le repos.

\- J'avais cette idée en tête depuis le début, pensa-t-il. Non, depuis la fin. Je veux dire... enfin bref, depuis ce moment-là. Kili avait raison : je ne m'en rendais pas compte mais au fond de moi, je pensais avoir quelque chose à expier. Je croyais qu'ils étaient morts à cause de moi. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sûr de ne pas toujours le croire...

Mais ils lui avaient pardonné. Cela du moins, il en était sûr. Ils ne lui avaient fait aucun reproche. Au contraire, ils n'avaient eu de cesse de lui dire d'oublier ses remords et de les rejoindre.

\- J'aurais tout donné, je crois, pour que mon frère et mon oncle demeurent en vie, songea encore Fili. Mais maintenant je comprends : la vie, ce n'est pas tant ce qui anime un individu isolé, c'est... c'est ça.

Il regardait, ébloui, la multitude des nains qui continuait à acclamer le nouveau Roi sous la Montagne. Et il sourit.

\- Je vais leur raconter. Cela leur fera plaisir.

Il se sentait incroyablement bien. Léger. Heureux. Et puis, il savait à présent qu'il avait rompu ses chaînes. Très bientôt il retrouverait Kili. Et Thorin. Et bien d'autres encore sans doute, qu'il avait peu, mal ou pas du tout connus.

\- Eh bien, pensa-t-il en voyant les nains, portant toujours leurs torches, sortir de la grotte, immense serpent de lumière qui remontait vers la lumière du jour, moi je reste ici, hein. C'est mon tombeau, après tout. Notre tombeau. Thorin a raison, Dain a vraiment bien fait les choses, surtout en si peu de temps. Autant en profiter jusqu'au bout, je ne suis plus là pour très longtemps.

Il eut une dernière pensée pour ses amis, ses compagnons, tous les nains de la compagnie, et leur souhaita du fond du cœur tout le bonheur possible jusqu'au jour, qu'il espérait lointain, où tous se retrouveraient. De l'autre côté.

\- Le jour où nous serons tous réunis à nouveau, on fera une fête comme personne n'en aura encore jamais vue là-bas ! se promit le jeune nain.

Bien que la perspective soit agréable, il n'était pas pressé. On ne peut pas l'être quand on sait qu'on a l'éternité devant soi.

Là-haut, les dernières torches franchissaient l'ouverture de la grotte.

Bilbon Sacquet fut le tout dernier à sortir, le cœur bien lourd et des sanglots difficilement réprimés au fond de la gorge. Les maçons nains attendaient patiemment : ils allaient à présent sceller à jamais l'entrée du tombeau, dans lequel les trois fils de Durin tombés au champ d'honneur reposeraient jusqu'à la nuit des temps.

Bilbon fut aussi le seul à se retourner. Privée de la lumière des torches, la grotte avait été rendue aux ténèbres. Seuls, très loin semblait-il, tout en bas, scintillaient quelques points de lumière : les flambeaux qui dessinaient le contour de la plate-forme et les bougies qui avaient été déposées sur les socles funéraires et qui continueraient à brûler jusqu'à ce qu'ils et elles soient entièrement consumés. Et puis, reconnaissable entre toute, la lueur bleutée et irisée de l'Arkenstone. Le Coeur de la Montagne, lui aussi, retournait à la pierre. Bilbon s'essuya une nouvelle fois les yeux. Les paroles de Gandalf résonnaient toujours dans son esprit : " sous la montagne, dans les profondeurs, sommeil éternel..."

\- Adieu, murmura le hobbit. Adieu Fili, Kili. Si vous saviez comme je regrette ! Adieu, Thorin. Je ne vous oublierai jamais. Jamais.

Thorin, Fili et Kili. Reposant côte à côte, unis à présent dans la mort comme ils l'avaient été dans la vie. Cette pensée ne consola pas du tout Bilbon, qui n'aurait jamais imaginé que son aventure finirait de la sorte et qui dut s'essuyer les yeux une fois encore.

Avant de se résoudre à rejoindre les autres dans Erebor, il jeta un ultime regard autour de lui. L'entrée de la grotte était orientée à l'ouest, nota-t-il machinalement. Le soleil couchant viendrait chaque soir en caresser la roche. Oui... Bilbon secoua la tête, navré par sa propre sottise : Ouest ou Est, soleil levant, soleil couchant, vraiment, quelle importance ? Cela ne changerait plus rien pour ceux qui reposaient à présent sous la terre et la pierre.

Enfin, traînant les pieds, il se décida à s'éloigner. Lorsqu'il entendit les pics des maçons se mettre à l'œuvre, il ne se retourna pas. Pas cette fois. Il emportait avec lui son chagrin et tournait définitivement le dos à ce qui resterait à jamais la plus palpitante tranche de sa vie. La plus douloureuse aussi.

Il ignorait qu'il laissait également derrière lui une ombre tout à fait sereine, qui attendait avec patience d'effectuer son dernier voyage.

Sans avoir jamais vu -comment l'aurait-il pu- les grandes salles de l'attente d'Aulë, Fili les reconnut tout de suite lorsque, abandonnant définitivement la Terre du Milieu, il y fut transporté. Il ne prit pas le temps à ce moment-là de bien détailler les lieux : il vit surtout le sourire resplendissant de Kili et tomba dans les bras que lui tendait son oncle. Des bras solides qui se refermèrent sur lui et dont il put sentir le contact : en passant de "l'autre côté", ils avaient apparemment cessé d'être des ombres inconsistantes.

\- Mon enfant, dit Thorin en le serrant contre lui.

L'éternité s'ouvrait devant eux. A voir l'expression malicieuse de son frère, Fili se dit que ce ne serait peut-être pas si monotone, au fond.

 **FIN**


End file.
